Alliances
by Bluewolfgirl
Summary: Sometimes things are not always as they appear. Oneshot


Alliances

The moon hung in the dark, star specked sky, shimmering by light borrowed from its other, brighter companion. A freezing cold wind, standing out amongst the warm summer night, rushed past, shifting the creaking boughs of old trees so that moonlight splashed on a lone clearing like a silvery drink. Within this clearing stood two figures, the two as different as two men could possibly be, though by the aura around this particular clearing, there was no fighting or hostility between them.

One set of eyes filled with a color similar to melted gold caught the gaze of darkness and blood from his companion. A short chuckle rang through the air as the freezing wind brushed against pale silver locks.

"They don't suspect anything at all. Soon the entire jewel shall be within your hands and the final battle will end with all of those annoying humans dead."

Crimson eyes closed in delight at the image; corpses everywhere, blood pooling on the ground, a shimmering, formerly pink jewel held within his claws…it was almost to good to be true! With a short nod and a similar, yet infinitely more evil laugh he answered the golden-eyed youth in front of him.

"Of course. The two Shikon no Miko's will be dead and you will become a full fledged demon, just like you have always wanted."

The silver haired boy glanced quickly behind him as a twig snapped, clawed fingers twitching towards the hilt of his blade. After a few moments he dismissed the sound as a fox or a rabbit and turned back to the other man.

"Feh. It's about time Naraku. It's been over fifty years since this plan of yours was set into motion and now, instead of just Kikyo to deal with we've now got that reincarnation of hers as well. You do know what will happen if they decide to combine forces?"

With an airy wave of his hand, sharp claws barely avoiding slicing off a chunk of dark wavy hair, he smirked.

"You know that won't happen Inuyasha. That is the entire reason why you have toyed with their feeling for this long. They despise each other so much now that even if the entire world was in danger of being destroyed they wouldn't even think about combining their powers. We've thought of everything."

With a sharp glare Inuyasha frowned, hand clenching into a fist so that the claws pricked against the palm of his hand in warning.

"Well you didn't foresee the fact that Kikyo would pin me to a tree and then die so that no one but her or her reincarnations could free me."

Turning to the side and focusing intently on a knot in the tree so that he could avoid the deathly glare that was being directed at him he smiled nervously, trying not to invoke the anger of his companion. If it wasn't for their alliance of sorts he would probably have died back when he was called Onigumo. And now that Inuyasha had that sword of his, he was even more deadly.

"Well anyone could have made that mistake. Besides, I became strong enough to reopen the Bone Eaters Well and sent that Centipede Demon to catch Kikyo's future reincarnation didn't I?"

With a disbelieving snort and a twist of his head he tossed a small, glittering object towards Naraku, who caught it easily in one hand. Eyeing the tiny Shikon fragment that almost immediately darkened within his grasp, he glanced questioningly at Inuyasha who merely turned away, tossing his reply over his shoulder as if as an afterthought.

"Some of the group is getting a bit testy, they want to see one of the 'bad guys' die. It is pretty ridiculous that no matter what, Kagura and Kanna keep surviving our attacks. They're getting suspicious Naraku. That's payment for being able to seriously wound Kagura next time I see her."

Pocketing the shard and nodding his consent, not that Inuyasha really needed it, he asked one last thing to the retreating hanyou.

"What will you do to the miko's after the battle comes Inuyasha? They will survive, you and I both know that."

After a moment of pure silence, Inuyasha turned, an almost crazed grin etched upon his face that sent shivers down Naraku's spine.

"I'm going to rip their hearts out…literally this time. Those wenches will finally get what they deserve for trying to make me feel human."

With those words he vanished into the darkness of the forest. The moon disappearing behind a smoky cloud as the clearing is plunged into darkness, leaving only two crimson eyes and the thoughts of how unbelievably evil and conniving the seemingly dense silver haired hanyou truly was.

Fin


End file.
